Farnesoid X receptor (FXR) is a member of the nuclear hormone receptor superfamily of ligand-activated transcription factors. Bile acids are FXR physiological ligands. On activation by bile acids, FXR regulates a wide variety of target genes that are critically involved in the control of bile acid, lipid and glucose homeostasis. Thus, FXR plays a key role in the pathogenesis of cholestatic diseases, non-alcoholic fatty liver disease and inflammatory bowel disease.